A Little Mermaid
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Little Mermaid!AU/Fairytale!AU. Amelia is a mermaid that wants to be land like the people are. When she learns of a mermaid who was in a similar situation like her she set a plan into motion. She goes to the sea witch who made the deal with her ancestor, Ariel and asks for the same bargain. But will she be able to make Bellatrix of Castle Black fall in love with her, or not?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Snow Art, Galleons Club, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. **

**Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along: Frosty the Snowman - Gene Autry 2. "Is a fairytale they say" Write a fairytale!AU**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange/Amelia Bones**

**Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Blue (emotion) optimistic, Purple (trait) adventurous, and Yellow (AU) Mermaid**

**Galleons Club: (word) vex**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Christmas Section 1 Santa Claus Write about something believed to be fake**

**Sapphich Season: Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange/Amelia Bones**

**Warning for Fairytale!AU and Little Mermaid!AU. Also a tiny bit of out of character. Word count is 2,486 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of A Little Mermaid. **

Amelia swam off the shore of the coast of the fair land of Hogwarts, watching the people that walked upon the shore. It would vex her to no end that she couldn't be up with them enjoying the sun, and walking around with friends. But alas she was only a mermaid and probably wouldn't make it long in the world of the humans.

"I wish I could join you," she said, as she watched the dark haired princess walk towards the beach. She knew she shouldn't be seen. It was punishable to be seen by a human and her father wouldn't take kindly to it. But she held a fascination with the raven haired princess walking towards the waterfront across the sand.

"Hello," she heard the girl's voice call out.

Cursing herself for being caught, Amelia quickly ducked out of sight of the princess. She knew that she was caught from the moment the girl started to walk towards the water. She knew it as sure as she knew her father would fly into a rage at her almost being caught. Swimming as fast as she could away from the quickly approaching figure, she prayed her father would never find out.

"You were almost caught," her father's voice shook the hanging chandelier in the palace throne room. "You know what could happen if a human sees us Amelia. Do you think I want what happened to your mother to happen to you?"

Amelia had been a little girl when her mother had been killed while sunning on a rock. The reports had come back that pirates had killed her. But Amelia was pretty sure that most humans were afraid of them, as much they were afraid of most humans.

"But daddy," Amelia began, "I want to explore their world and see if the rumors that humans are scary are true."

"You don't believe me?"

"I do. But maybe they've changed in the years since Mummy's death. Maybe they aren't horrible at all. Maybe they just need a chance to be able to show that they aren't what we think they are."

"And maybe they are the same as they've always been?" her father sighed. "Maybe they are worse than they've always been?" He folded his arms over his chest. "I will hear no more of this foolish talk of visiting the human world. Do you hear me?"

"But daddy…"

"Do you hear me?"

"I do," Amelia sighed.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Amelia. Do you know how much it would hurt to lose you the same way we lost your mother?"

Amelia nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug.

"Now why don't you run along to lessons with Severus?" her father said, as knew the tutor that he'd hired for Amelia would try and keep her on the right track. "Do try to listen to what he's trying to teach you, dear? You'll need to know this stuff when you are queen of our people."

Amelia sighed as she swam off to her lessons with Severus. She didn't want to learn to be queen of her people. She wanted to be up on the dry land talking to the raven haired beauty that had seen her earlier. She wanted to experience her first kiss. She wanted to have all sorts of adventures. Most of all, she wanted to do all of those things with her, the raven haired girl of her dreams.

"You're late," Severus said, as she entered the palace learning center. "One of these you are going to arrive to see that I've left you and then what will your father say."

"I don't know," Amelia sighed pushing a strand of her blondish red hair behind her ears and pretending to pay attention to Severus. "Maybe the same things he's been saying since we hired you to teach me to be queen?"

"This isn't a joking matter, Princess Amelia," the angry tutor sighed. "Where did we leave off last time?"

Amelia had the decency to look ashamed that she didn't remember where they left off last time. She shrugged her shoulders as she watched Severus's face grow red.

"I believe we were learning of the bargains offered your ancestor, Ariel, by the monstrous Ursula," Severus said folding his arms over his chest. "Now, as I was saying last time. Ariel was much like you are Amelia. She wanted to go to the world of humans too."

"So she was a forward thinker like I am," Amelia said. "She wanted to go and have adventures with humans too. Isn't that great, Sev?"

"Fan-bleeding-tastic," Severus sighed. "Can we get on with the story?"

Amelia nodded. Listening with rapt attention to every part of Severus's story about her ancestor Ariel and where to find this sea witch's cave. If she wasn't allowed to go to the world of the humans with the will of her people, she'd take the path set before her by her ancestors. She'd search out the sea witch and make the same deal that Ariel did.

"Did we learn anything today?" Severus asked as the lesson apparently drew to a close. He watched Amelia the hope draining from his face.

"I did," Amelia said, shocking Severus. "I learned a lot today. Thank you very much, Severus."

"You're welcome," Severus said, shock clearly still in his voice. "We'll meet here again, the same time tomorrow. Alright?"

Amelia nodded. If she played her cards right she wouldn't be meeting with Severus this time tomorrow. This time tomorrow she'd be up in the world of the humans. Walking around on human legs, and trying to win the hand of the fair princess she'd seen earlier. It sounded so adventurous in her own head. That she couldn't help but be optimistic of her chances with the princess, whose name she didn't even know.

"Where are you going, Amelia?" Her friend, Fabian, the flounder called as he swam after in a hurry. "Edgar has been looking for you all over the place. You should go talk to him."

"Has he though?" Amelia asked, knowing from the slight blush of the flounder's cheeks that Edgar and Fabian had not been looking for her like Fabian had just said. "I think a little flound is telling fibs."

"You know what would happen to me if your father found out what Edgar and I have been doing when he sends us out to find you?" Fabian asked. "It wouldn't be pretty, I can tell you that much for sure."

Amelia had known about Edgar and Fabian's relationship for some time now. She was well accepting that her brother wanted to be with the flounder. So it was no surprise when she walked in on them in a very compromising position one day.

"I won't tell anyone about your secret," Amelia assured him, "if you don't tell anyone that I'm going on an adventure."

"Your father is going to kill me twice over if I let you do that."

"But Fab, wouldn't it be worse if he found out that his son and a male flounder were…."

"Alright," Fabian sighed. "I won't tell about your adventure, if you won't tell about Edgar and I? Deal?" He stuck out his fin for her to shake.

"Deal."

After shaking Fabian's hand Amelia swam off into the direction that Severus had said Ariel went in his story. She could see why everyone had warned her away from sea witches. The way to the cave the one in the story lived in was a very dangerous way. She hoped that some other sea witch had taken up residence there or this trip was worthless.

"Hello," she called into the dark cave opening, as she approached it. "Is anyone here? Is anyone home?"

A dark laughed emanated from the darker insides of the cave. "Come in, my dear sweet, little mermaid," the voice called. "I won't hurt you. I haven't had a guest like you for quite some time now."

Amelia felt a moment's hesitation about going into the cave. Just a moment. Then she gathered her adventurous spirit and pushed forward into the cave.

The cave was surprisingly more light than the outside appearance would give. Amelia looked around at the place. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Decades even. She couldn't see anyone inside the cave.

"Are you still here?" Amelia called looking around any other being in sight.

"Of course I am," the voice said. "I never left. This cave is my home after all." The form of a lady octopus took shape in the middle of the room. The white hair stood up in a wave of spikes on top of the woman's head. As she neared Amelia a sense of foreboding came over her. "Can I help you, dear?"

"Are you...are you, Ursula?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I am. What can I do for you, deary?"

This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for. The moment she'd been preparing herself for since she'd heard the story of her ancestor, Ariel. But would she be able to go through with the plan? Would she be able to make the same sacrifice that Ariel made? Most of all, would the dark-haired girl feel for Amelia the same way Amelia felt for her? Praying that she would Amelia rushed ahead so she wouldn't back out of the plan.

"I want the same deal that you made with my ancestor, Ariel," Amelia said, hurriedly. "I want to live among the humans and find love with the beautiful raven haired princess that lives in the castle near the shore."

"Bellatrix Black?" Ursula asked conversationally. "I see that your tastes much like your ancestor's run to the same breed of human." A smile that froze Amelia's blood crossed Ursula's face. "I can give you the deal in return for the same bargain that Ariel got. I will give you legs in return for your voice."

"But how will I talk to Bellatrix?" Amelia asked.

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself," Ursula said. "Take the deal or leave it, dearie. I don't have time to sit here all night and bargain."

"I'll take it," Amelia said, knowing it was foolish. But also knowing that if her ancestor could make it work out then so could she. She took the pen that was being held out to her by the sea witch and signed her voice away to Ursula.

"I'd get to dry land before my legs sprouted if I were you," Ursula laughed, as Amelia swam as fast as she could out of there.

The transformation began when she was halfway to the shore. The pain was far too intense to be sure. If she'd known that gaining legs would be this painful she wouldn't have agreed to the deal. But it was too late to go back now. She felt her fins slowly turn into legs. The flippers turning into feet with the toes separating slowly and painfully. A scream left her lips at the pain.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," a voice called from the shore. The sound of someone jumping into the water was heard.

Amelia screamed again as the pain came to a crescendo and then as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. Never having legs before, Amelia couldn't get the hang of how to keep a float. Or for that matter how to swim. She struggled and flailed and was almost about to disappear under the water when the girl, the beautiful raven-haired girl, Bellatrxi appeared. She gently took hold of Amelia and helped her towards the shore.

"Are you alight?" Bellatrix asked, holding her hand out to Amelia to help her up onto her feet. "You could drown out there. You should be more careful."

Forgetting for a moment that her voice had been taken Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but when nothing came out she shut it again. Nodding her head to indicate that she was indeed alright.

"I'm Princess Bellatrix of Castle Black," Bellatrix said, holding her hand out to Amelia. "Who do I have the pleasure of having rescued?"

Not being able to speak was getting to be more of a hindrance than Amelia had thought it would be. But then again there were other ways to communicate. She'd read in her ancestor's diary that people communicate through writing. She traced her name in the wet sand near where they stood.

"Amelia," Bellatrix read. "That's a lovely name. Almost as lovely as the bearer of said name is." She held out her hand again. "Do you have anywhere to stay, Amelia?"

Shaking her blondish-red haired head no, she reached out and took the offered hand. A spark she'd never felt before surged through her hand as soon as it made contact with Bellatrix's. A blush colored her cheeks as she allowed herself to be pulled onto her feet for the first time in her life. She took a tentative step and almost fell over.

"Be careful," Bellatrix chided, gently.

Taking another few steps and not doing to well at the walking thing Amelia sighed. This was going to a lot of hard work. Hard work that she didn't have time for. She had to get Bellatrix to fall in love with her and kiss her before she turned back into a mermaid again.

"Here let me carry," Bellatrix said, sliding her arms around Amelia and gently lifting her up into them. "My home is not too far away from here." She pointed up towards the tower castle nearby made all of black stone and bronze windows and doors. "Can you see now why they call it Castle Black?"

Amelia giggled as she leaned her head against Bellatrix's shoulder and allowed herself to be carried. This felt more right than she could put her finger on. This felt like it was meant to be, and who could argue with something meant to be. Not her.

"I look forward to showing you around the castle," Bellatrix said. "Maybe my parents will even allow you to stay with us."

Amelia couldn't help but hope that they would. After all, this was done so that she could win the love of the fair Bellatrix. If they didn't allow her to stay how could she win Bellatrix's love? How could she fulfill her destiny? The one that was set down before she was ever born. The next few days would be an adventure to be sure. An optimistic adventure to gain the love of the princess she was destined for.

"Here we are," Bellatrix said, after a short few minute walk. "Home sweet home. Castle Black at your service, my lady."

Bellatrix set Amelia down on her feet, keeping a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She then led Amelia up the stairs to destiny, and love.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Little Mermaid as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
